Human tooth enamel naturally undergoes a process of demineralization. Exposure of enamel to saliva and food slowly leaches minerals from teeth and eventually leads to increased susceptibility to decay. This process of demineralization results in incipient caries, which are typically very small defects in the enamel surface. Carious dentin demineralization also may occur in patients that have exposed regions of dentin resulting from decay below the cementum-enamel junction. Accordingly, there has been much work associated with slowing this natural process of demineralization including the application of fluoride and other topical treatments.
The current inventors have identified novel compositions and methods useful in reducing dentin hypersensitivity and promoting tooth surface remineralization.